Laxana Love Story
by FairyTailGirlHayden
Summary: Today and always, beyond tomorrow, I need you beside me, always as my friend, lover and forever soul mate.. -Ritu Ghatouray. Will Cana and Laxus will Fall in Love Together? This the whole story of Their Love... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Where it all started

Chapter 1: Where it all started

AN: Hi Guys... This is my first story (and Laxana Story). If I have incorrect grammar, I am sorry... English is not my first Language...

Little cana was walking down the town of magnolia  
~Mommy said that Daddy is in magnolia. And this magnolia. I just need to find Fairy Tail~

As she walked down the town with her puppy she found the Fairy Tail's guild.

As she reached the door of Fairy Tail Macao and Wakaba saw the girl.

"Hey little kid what do you need?" Young Wakaba said  
"I wanted to see Glidarts Clive" young Cana said  
"Another Fan of Glidarts Huh?" Macao said  
"You can wait for him, Take some juice. He'll be back from his mission. And by the way, what's your name?" Wakaba said smiling

"Cana Alberona"  
"My name is Macao Conbolt and this is Wakaba Mine"  
Little Cana nodded and smile.

Little Cana walked inside finding the bar. She found it and asked for a glass of orange juice. She remembered her mother. Cornelia's favourite juice was orange juice. She frowned and her eyes were watering.

"Hey, are you okay?" A teenage voice from her back

Before Cana look at her back she wiped her tears and turn around. She saw a tall man with a scar on his eye and Lacrima headphones. He was Laxus Dreyar

"Hi." Cana said with a sad voice

Laxus sat to a chair next to her.

"Could I get a glass of Pepsi?" Laxus said to the bartender  
"So what your name kid?" Laxus said while opening the Pepsi

"Cana, Cana Alberona. I am here to see Glidarts Clive"  
"Oh Okay kid... My name is Laxus Dreyar."

They heard a Noisy sound outside the guild

"I think Glidarts is here already" Laxus said

Cana just gave Laxus Hmph. But Laxus gave Cana a smirk. Cana blushed. After that they walked outside

the roads was separated.

"This means the hero is coming back" Laxus said to Cana  
"Oh..." Little Cana said

But Little Cana Passed out. Good Thing Laxus was fast and grabbed Little Cana.

"Cana, are you okay?" No answer

Laxus carried Cana in his arms into His Dormitory.

Cana struggled to open her eyes. Once Opened, She saw a small old man talking to Laxus.

"Laxus-san?" Cana said

"Cana!" Laxus said running to her direction

"So this Cana you speak of?" Makarov said

"Yeah Jiji" Laxus said

"Cana You passed out because if Hunger... How many Days haven't you eaten?" Makarov said

"I travelled for 3 days. My money wasn't enough to buy some food" Cana said on Laxus's Bed

"Here I bought you some Ramen" Laxus said

She ate like there's no tomorrow.

AN: Thanks for Reading I might post the next chapter tomorrow or the next day... Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2: First Kiss

Chapter 2: First Kiss

AN: Hey Guys... Sorry for late update (Even if I promised yesterday or two days ago XD). Sorry for incorrect grammar (or spelling) because English is not my first language (XD).

_After a few years..._

Laxus and Cana became friends, good friends and their relationship remained in best friend zone. They didn't knew that they have feelings for each other. Laxus had a small crush on Cana and Cana had a small crush on Laxus. (Short AN: You get it right? XD)

Laxus is already 19 and Cana is 14.

"Hey CA!" Laxus said in an active voice (They call each other CA and LD)  
"Wazzup LD...?" Cana said with rosy pink cheeks  
"Nothing!" Laxus Said with a XD face  
"Hey LD you want to know your future today?" Cana said pointing with her finger on the card pile  
"Whatever..."

Cana made her puppy eyes

"Fine, Fine. Do it CA" Laxus said  
"I know when I used my puppy eyes you always say 'yes'." Cana said then giggled

Cana scrambled the card pile then spread the cards across the table (Short AN: Laxus is at the opposite side of the table XD).

"Hey Laxus choose four!" Laxus choose the third, first, fifth and ninth. After that he gave her the cards

Cana saw the first card is a guy in front of a small line. The second is a lip. The third is a baby. And the last one was a happy smile.

"It says that you will experience your first kiss of your life that will you bring happiness." Cana said with a sad face. Because Cana loves Laxus.

"What's with the long face Cana?" Laxus said with a concerned face.  
"Oh... Nothing." Cana's face was blushing like a tomato and she gave Laxus a grin.  
"Thanks by the way. I need to take an ordinary mission. I need to buy some stuff."  
"Whatever Laxus" Cana said while punching his shoulder.

Time Passed and was already night and Cana was walking home to Fairy Hills. Cana sensed someone.

"Who's there?" Cana said in a fierce voice.

Laxus appeared behind her.

"Damn it Laxus! Don't sneak up like that!" Cana said while putting her hand on her chest and panting hard.

"Shh... I heard something." Laxus said putting his index finger on Cana's lip.

They heard a clapping sound at their back.

"Well, well someone sensed, very good!" The old man appeared as Jose, a member of Phantom Lord.  
"You son of a..." Laxus rush towards Jose and gave him an electric fist in his face. Jose fell to the ground unconscious.

"Are you alright Cana?" Laxus said panting.  
"I am okay. How about you? Are you hurt?" Cana said with a concerned voice.  
"I m fine. I have a gift for you." Laxus handed Cana a small box which was wrapped in green wrapper and a bow on top.

She opened the gift she saw 7 wonderful bracelets like the rainbow. While staring at the bracelets, she had a small smirk and rosy ink cheeks.

"Laxus... You shouldn't... "Cana said  
"The mission was easy and it has large amount of Jewels..." Laxus said while rolling his eyes.  
Cana wore the bracelets and put the box between her legs at the floor.

"Big thanks Laxus... It's beautiful" Cana tip toed to kiss his cheeks.

Laxus was looking at Jose. Then he looked at Cana.

They both kissed each other. Cana put her arms on Laxus' neck and Laxus' hand was on her waist. It lasted for a minute or two. Laxus released the kiss and hugged her tightly.

"You know I liked you since we met at the guild 7 years ago. You were a cute little kid." Laxus said while he rested his chin on Cana's head.

"Me too. So I was the one who is in the cards that you will have your kiss..." Cana said resting her head on Laxus' Chest.

Laxus released Cana . "I love you Cana." Laxus said with a smirk

"I-I love you Laxus." It was Cana's first time to say that after's Cornelia's death.

"Who's there?" A strong voice was heard by Cana and Laxus. It was Erza  
"Laxus I got to go!" Cana said in a whisper.  
"Okay." Laxus said with a peck on Cana's Lips. He zapped out like lighting to Fairy Dorm (Short AN: It's like Fairy hills but only for boys. XD)

Cana continued walking to Fairy Hills.

AN: Hey Guys! I just made up Fairy Dorm *_*. I can't think of anything XD. The next chapter will be released within the next three days. Review for me PLEASE? LAWL XD.


	3. Chapter 3: Happiest Time of Their Lives

Chapter 3: School Days

AN: Hi guys! Here's the third chapter! Hope you enjoy... Sorry if I have incorrect grammar... English is not my first language. Gosh! I am so addicted to Laxana xD.

Weeks passed by after Cana and Laxus had their first kiss. The School season had started. Cana and Laxus have a same school. Fairy Academy. Its the first day of High school. Laxus stoped a few years due fianacial problems. Cana is a Freshman and Laxus is a Sophomore.

~DAMN IT! I HATE SCHOOL. Oh well Mommy said I should do school.~ The brunette said.

Cana had been dreaming about Cornelia. "Say it to Gildarts already sweetie." "Honney. Please do school its for your future." "I love you Cana!" Thats what Cornelia said to Cana frequently.

Cana's uniform is a shirt with collar and the left collar had the sign of Fairy Tail. She wore a gray skirt, an index finger above the knees. Then she wore a necktie and a sleeveless sweater. Her hair was tied up into a Pony Tail. And she was wearing black shoes with gray knee length socks and a back pack similar to her feathered side bag.

~Another boring day again~ Laxus aid in his mind

Laxus wore a white polo and a sleeveless sweater and a necktie. Like the girls the collar has a Fairy Tail sign. He wore a pair of gray pants. And a Back Pack.

Cana is in a bus on the way to Fairy Academy. She was listening to music. The bus stopped to pick up a muscular man and blond hair.

"May I sit here?" Laxus said to the brunette  
"Oh Laxus... I did not expect your here."  
"Yeah. Yeah" Laxus said while rolling his eyes

In few minutes they were in silence

"Say Dreyar... While don't you use you lighting teleporting to school?" The Card mage was curiose and looking outside the window.

"I just came from a mission and my magic power gone low. So I cant you magic powers to school. Okay?" Laxus said while gazing at Cana's beauty.

"Oh... Thats why..." Cana jumped out of her seat.

"Hey Laxus! The Strauss Eatery is always at the entrance of the school." Cana said while patting Laxus' shoulders.

They got off the bus and walked inside the school

While walking...

"Laxus... I am scared." Cana said getting a little red and was holding Laxus' forearm  
"Your scared because?" Laxus looked down to the brunette  
"Because of Terror Teachers... Bullies... Gossip Girls and Pranks!" Cana said to the blond  
"Come on! Anyone did'nt play a joke on me because everyone know that I'll plant a lighting fist on their cheeks. And when the put a prank on you, Thats their biggest mistake cause the messed with the Lighting Mage 's best friend." Laxus said smirking on Cana.  
"Whatever Dreyar!" Cana giggled

Once the two entered the school the hallways was noisier than the Fairy Tail's party when it was Master's 80th birthday

"See you later lunch, Laxus." Cana said and gave the blonde a smirk  
"Later Alberona!" Laxus gave Cana a small wave while walking out the guild hall

~He is so Cute!~ Cana said in her head.

Cana went to her Locker and grab her new books.


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Chapter Part Two: Happiest time of their lives

Meanwhile...

Laxus gave Cana's front door a knock.

"You know there's a device called 'Doorbell'." Cana said rolling her eyes and holding the door knob.

"I want it to do it the old style." Laxus said while walking in Cana's apartment  
"I have some beer in the ref... Want some?" Cana said with a smirk.  
"As usual." Laxus said rolling his eyes.

Cana walked toward the kitchen's door.

"You can touch anything." Cana said

Laxus walked over the shelf. He saw Cana's baby picture. Another was Cana with a Brunette and purple eyes. Laxus knew that was her mother. Then another one was Gildarts and Cana. They were fishing at the Forest's Lake in Magnolia.

Laxus spoted a set of Encyclopaedia. But what caught his attention was a sketch pad with a Fairy Tail mark on top and word saying "Does Fairies have Tails?" The Blond chuckled.

He opened the sketch pad. He saw sketches of Fairy Tail Members.

The first one was Wendy and Charle. The second one was Natsu and Gray (Short AN: You know their usual form...). The next one was Lucy chatting with Mirajane, Levy and Juvia. The fourth was the three exceeds. The fifth was all of the members. And the Last one was the picture of himself. He was on his bored look.

"Damn it!" Laxus heard scream from the kitchen. He looked to the kitchen door.  
He saw Cana running to his direction.

Cana quickly grabbed her sketch pad and placed in the shelf.

"That was nice sketches." Laxus said gazing at Cana's face  
"Not great as Reedus." Cana said, rolling her eyes.  
"That was a great sketch of me."

Cana blushed red as a tomato. She was speechless.

"Okay let's finish your homework." Laxus said while grabbing his back pack.

Little later...

"So this is your favourite restaurant? Rachel's Eatery?" The Brunette asked.  
"It's Michelle's Eatery." Laxus said rolling his eyes again

They walked to the corner table. They ordered their foods.

"So you like spaghetti?" Laxus broke the silence  
"Not much." Cana said ~this is Mommy's favourite food~ She frowned  
"Hey whats with the long face?" Laxus said rubbing her arm.  
"Umm... Nothing."

Later...

"I can't believe you scared Little Romeo like that!" Cana said Laughing  
"And his like 'Wut just happened?'." Laxus made a funny face.

They both Laughed so hard.

"You wanna go outside and get fresh air? The view of the beach is Fantastic!" Laxus said  
"Sure!" Cana said happily.

Laxus Billed out and went outside.

"Wow! The moon is very..." Cana said while Laxus interrupted.  
"Beautiful like you." Laxus said with a Smirk.

Cana blushed lightly.

"Cana you know why I ask you for dinner?" Laxus gazed at Cana.

The Moon's light touched Cana's body.

"Because I want you to know that I want you to be my girlfriend."

Cana looked up at the blond.

"Seriously?!" Cana was in the state of shock. Laxus Nodded. And looked down to Cana.

"You know I have a crush on you too when we met each other several years ago." Cana said.

"Sorry but no." Cana said  
"What?!" Laxus screamed  
"Because one yes isn't enough." The brunette said  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! And infinite yes!" Cana said with a big smile on her face.

Laxus lowered down to kiss her. And Cana tip toed to kiss him too.

They kissed for the second time.

"What just happening?" a shocked voice was heard by the couple at the entrance of the patio. It was Erza

They saw everyone and they wanted to celebrate the first day of the school year. And the reserved the beach tables at Michelle's eatery

Makarov fell unto Erza's feet. Freed was teary-eyed. Bixlow was laughing. Evergreen was speechless. And the others were in the state of shock.

Makarov woke up.

"You did your first kiss Laxus?!" Makarov said with his jaw down.  
"Second, Jiji." Laxus corrected him

They became silence for a few moments.

"Let's Parteh!" Makarov screamed

"Aye!" Everyone was screaming loudly while exiting the restaurant.  
"Oi. Stop copying me!" Happy screamed.

And that's was the day where Cana had her first drink.

AN: Hi Minna! I hope you like it! I am doing a new story of Laxana. Review for me Please!

I thank Judi for reviewing!


End file.
